


If You Let Me be Your Anchor (I Will Hold You Down)

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Best Friends, Fooling Around, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scott finds a new anchor in Stiles, they move toward a changing relationship. But they will always be best friends. Includes 3B spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Let Me be Your Anchor (I Will Hold You Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



> Thanks to an anonymous prompt maker who didn't even realize they were making a prompt! Title comes from "If You Let Me be Your Anchor" by Dawes.

Stiles blinked at the paper in front of him, the letters not coming together into words. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. He was awake. This wasn't a dream. He'd had a whole day, school was almost over. He couldn't have dreamed a whole day just to have to get up and have more school, could he?

He opened his eyes. He couldn't risk falling asleep in class. He hated getting into bed anymore, trying to keep his eyes open for as long as possible every night, but books were impossible to read and TV felt too surreal to watch. He'd lost every release from the weirdness that was his life, and he couldn't even sleep for twelve hours like every other teenage boy.

"Stiles."

He twisted around in his seat and looked behind him at Scott, who had whispered his name. And his eyes were glowing red. What the hell could have triggered that? Not important. What was important was getting Scott the hell out of there.

Stiles jumped to his feet. "I have to throw up," he announced, hoping the panic in his voice sounded like he was worried about puking on his classmates instead of out of the fear of his best friend killing all of them.

The teacher, a sub, thank god, stared at him. "Then go," she said. When Scott got up too, head down, she asked, "And where are you going?"

"With me," Stiles said, and didn't give any other explanation as he grabbed Scott by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of class and into the bathroom.

The floor was disgusting, but they stumbled onto it together, and as Scott's fingernails turned to claws, thoughts of germs were flushed from Stiles' mind.

"Get back," Scott growled. He bared his teeth, though they were not changed yet, but if the instinct was there, it wouldn't be long.

"Hey," Stiles said, not moving. He pressed a hand to Scott's chest. "You need an anchor, right? I might not be as cute as Allison, but I'm here. Right now. With you. And I'm not going anywhere, Scott. So look at me."

Scott hesitated, but he looked up, and his bright red eyes stared into Stiles' brown ones.

"That's right, buddy. Just breathe through it, I'm here." Stiles tried to keep his voice steady. He didn't want Scott to know how nervous he was, because all of these changes were scaring the living hell out of him, and he knew that if Scott was paying attention, he could hear Stiles' pounding heart, but right then, Stiles needed to be there.

Just as quickly as they had appeared, the claws retracted and as Scott took a few deep breaths, his eyes faded back into brown. He slung an arm over Stiles' shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks, man."

Stiles swallowed. "No problem."

"Do you think you can come live with me for the next six months while I learn how to control this?"

Stiles laughed. "That sounds pretty good, actually." His nightmares weren't getting worse, but they weren't getting any better. "I don't know about six months, but I can stay tonight."

Scott let his head drop onto Stiles' shoulder. "That'll work."

* * *

Stiles didn't stay at Scott's every night, but it was close to every other. After the first couple of nights in a sleeping bag on the floor, Stiles moved to the bed. It was big enough for them to share and if he was going to keep sleeping over, the floor wasn't practical.

It was a surprisingly nice trade-off. Scott used Stiles as his anchor to get through his spontaneous transformations, and it was easier for Stiles to be convinced he was awake with Scott there. Scott, who understood what was going on as best as any of them could understand it, and there was something comforting about that. The nightmares and sleep paralysis were still there, still falling through dream after dream until he finally jerked awake, or what he thought was awake. But he didn't fight off sleep to avoid getting into bed knowing that Scott was going to be next to him. It reached a point where he dragged Scott home with him so they didn't spend a night apart. Scott didn't seem to mind.

They'd been sharing a bed for about two weeks when Stiles woke up on Saturday morning when he woke up, calm and quiet, with Scott's arm slung across his body and Scott's morning wood pressed against his ass.

Stiles blinked a few times. Sure, this was probably inevitable, considering they were teenage boys and erections just _happened_. He should probably do the right thing and wake Scott up by pounding on him and teasing him, but then again, this could very well be a dream. That hard-on could lead him down a corridor of black holes and terror.

But probably not.

"Scott," Stiles said, and when there was not even a mumble of recognition, he tried louder this time, "Scott."

"Huh?" Scott moved, but he didn't pull away. "What?"

"Check your junk, man."

There was a pause, and then Scott laughed, but he didn't move. "Oh, damn. Sorry."

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Stiles asked. "Or at least turn over?"

"Why didn't you move?" Scott asked.

Stiles opened his mouth, but he didn't have a response for that. "That's a very good point."

Scott curled his hand over Stiles' chest, pulling him back just a little, holding him tighter. He tilted his head closer, and Stiles couldn't be completely sure, but he thought that maybe Scott brushed his lips against the back of Stiles' neck. "Go back to sleep."

"Can we just... not?" Stiles asked. He was acutely aware of his own erection all of a sudden. Had that been there the whole time or had it popped up in the last minute? "You know me and sleep these days."

"No, we can get up," Scott said, stifling a yawn. He didn't move to get out of bed. This was officially cuddling.

Stiles rolled onto his back so he could look at Scott's face. "I don't know what this is, but if we're going to have some kind of teenage experimentation thing, can we not do this and just fool around already? I just need to know what we're doing because this in between crap is freaking me out."

Scott blinked a few times and then kissed him.

It was quick, and when it was over Stiles stared at him. "What was _that_?"

"I don't know! You were the one who said we should fool around!"

"I didn't think you were going to!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know!" There had to be a correct thing to do here, but instead Stiles grabbed Scott by the face with one hand and kissed him again. This one not so quick, his mouth opening to Scott's as his friend rolled atop him.

This was probably the worst possible thing, but Stiles grabbed Scott's wrinkled tee shirt and pulled it up over his head. It wasn't like he'd never seen Scott shirtless, but this time it was a little bit different. "Is this a dream?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "Definitely not. You want to stop?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, no, this is... weird, but kinda good? Right?"

"Yeah." Scott grinned and kissed him again, rubbing himself against Stiles' thigh. His other leg was pressed firmly between Stiles' and it was everything Stiles could do not to completely lose himself to the sensation of Scott's knee rubbing against his balls.

That was when Scott reached into Stiles' pajama bottoms and stroked him once, twice, three times and Stiles came with a shudder.

"Oh, that's... that's the worst thing that could have happened," Stiles said. He wanted to throw his hands over his face, but he didn't move. He just rolled his eyes up to meet Scott's gaze. "Did I just lose my virginity?"

"No, that was a... it was practice." Scott pulled his hand out and wiped them off on the soft flannel of his own pants. "It'll be better when you lose it for real." There was a pause and then Scott started to laugh.

"Jackass!" Stiles jumped up and pushed Scott over. They tumbled to the other side of the bed, their mouths meeting again, but at the same time, Stiles punched Scott in the side and Scott retaliated by digging his elbow in Stiles' chest.

When they finally calmed down, Stiles splayed across Scott's bare chest, he asked, "You're sure I'm awake, right? Absolutely positive?"

Scott rested a hand in Stiles' hair. "Yeah. This isn't a dream."

"Good. Because if I had to explain to you why I had a wet dream in your bed, it would be really embarrassing."

"Stiles, you're my anchor. This isn't just like falling in love with a girl, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me. Even if this was a dream, I'd understand. It'd be okay."

Stiles closed his eyes and let his whole body relax. It was the first time in weeks he wasn't afraid of falling asleep. He had his anchor there, too. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."


End file.
